


let's take it from the top

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comeplay, Confessions, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: one of the worst things about being a werewolf definitely has to be the enhanced sense of smell, mostly because of one jung jaehyun, and the constant cloud of arousal that is constantly oozing off of the boy, no matter where he is.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> what is up drama alert nation
> 
> lmao i wrote this mooonths ago and i didn't plan on chaptering it but i reread this an really liked it so im just gonna post it now lmao bc im too depressed to write anything new

one of the worst things about being a werewolf _definitely_ has to be the enhanced sense of smell. 

like, yeah okay, the whole turning into a wolf and howling at the moon once a month thing isn’t great, neither is the abundance of body hair, but super smell? by far the worst. 

mostly because of one jung jaehyun, and the constant cloud of arousal that is constantly oozing off of the boy, no matter where he is. 

it’s been a year since johnny met the younger wolf, and months since he was initiated into their pack, and johnny still isn’t used to constantly being able to tell when the younger is jerking off. or when he’s just come back from doing it. or even when he’s just _thinking_ about it. 

he swears it’s not this bad with other people. proof of that fact is that ten is self-admittedly horny beyond belief almost 24/7 and yet johnny has to be at least in the same room to smell it on him. 

jaehyun? he could be on the other side of their fucking pack house, two floors up with every single door between them closed and johnny would still be able to smell the exact second he shoves his hand down his pants. 

“ _it’s because you imprinted on him asshole_ ,” yuta likes to say. 

johnny always splutters in response, never knowing what to reply despite yuta telling him the same thing almost twice a week. and then ten takes johnny’s stupor as his chance to ask stupid questions like “ _can you smell what his come would taste like?_ ” or “ _what_ is _his smell like? taeil always tells me i smell like candy, but jaehyun looks like he’d smell like something stupid. like old spice soap, or that weird nougat old people eat,”_ because he knows that johnny is too flustered to tell him to fuck off. 

occasionally, he’ll even get an answer out of johnny.

“ _he smells like honeydew melon. ripe and sweet and just begging to be eaten.”_

and then ten will lord it over him for days, weeks. he doesn’t have an ounce of subtlety to him, the word probably isn’t even in his vocabulary, and johnny actually feels blood vessels pop the day he comes home to find both jaehyun and ten sat on the kitchen countertop, slices of melon in their hands. 

_(johnny gets off to the image of juice smeared over jaehyun’s chin twice a day for a whole week. dongyoung tells him that he has a problem. johnny knows that he’s right.)_

he also knows that yuta is right. about the imprinting thing. it’s the only logical reason that can explain why he’s so sensitive to everything jung jaehyun and yet still, johnny never allows himself anytime to focus on it. 

for one, because the thought alone of imprinting on someone that he’s not even officially courting is embarrassing enough to have johnny wanting the floor to swallow him whole. and the idea of admitting to jaehyun that he’s been ‘claiming’ him all this time is just.. yeah, youngho would rather not think about it

and two, johnny barely has any time to fucking think about it anyways, because his nose is always tuned into jaehyun fm and the boy is insatiable!

today for example, johnny hasn’t even been back at home for ten minutes before his nose is twitching, picking up on something that he really hopes isn’t the beginnings of a jerk off session. 

spoilers: it is. 

and so he finds himself (totally against his own will by the way), holed up in his bedroom, back leant against the door because he couldn’t even make it to the goddamn bed before the full force of jaehyun’s arousal was hitting him and honestly, johnny felt like he’d die if he didn’t put his hand on his dick that very second. 

considering all he’s got to work with is a smell, johnny’s really fucking hard and yet, he can’t find it in himself to be ashamed because jaehyun’s scent is throbbing, pulsating, the way is does whenever he’s fucking himself with something and the mental image alone is enough to have johnny’s knees almost giving in underneath him. 

his hand is frantic on his dick, grip slick with pre-come and with every twist of his wrist, johnny feels his resolve weakening. 

before jaehyun, or B.J as ten likes to refer to it as,johnny loved dragging out his orgasms. loved teasing himself for hours on end, just to feel that sweet relief when he did finally let himself tip over the edge. but now? god, johnny can barely make it ten minutes before he’s curling in on himself, shooting all over his hand with a muffled groan of jaehyun’s name. 

and it’s no different today. 

jaehyun’s scent is strong in his nose, almost cloyingly sweet and johnny feels slightly high on it as he inhales, eyes shutting as his head tips back against the door. jaehyun has to be on the same floor at least, for it to be this strong, and that makes this whole thing a new level of hot, because jaehyun’s bedroom isn’t on this floor, which means he’s fucking himself in the bathroom. maybe even the meeting room at the back end of the house. 

at that thought, the image of jaehyun bent over the big oak table speeds to the forefront of his mind, jaehyun’s cheek squished against the surface, dick smearing pre-come all over the underside of the table as he fucks himself on his fingers. it takes johnny so much by surprise, that he almost chokes on his own spit and then he’s coming, _hard_. 

johnny’s breath is ragged as he fucks himself through it, mind reeling as his body is overcome with that wonderful post-orgasm floatiness. it’s too much, and somehow not enough at the same time and finally, his knees do give in underneath his weight. 

back still pressed against his bedroom door, he slides down to the floor with a thud. he sits there for maybe a minute before his nose is flaring again, and he feels a renewed wave of arousal pass through his body as the smell of jaehyun’s orgasm hits him. it’s sweet, so so sweet and johnny really can’t get enough of it. 

he stays there for another ten minutes or so, simply collecting his breath, willing his brain to think of anything that isn’t jaehyun fucking himself on his fingers because he _really_ doesn’t have the energy to go another round with himself right now, before someone knocks at the door. 

“tuck your dick back into your pants, i’m coming in,” yuta yells, and johnny barely has enough time to scoot away from the door before yuta is barging in. 

he looks down at youngho in confusion, brow furrowing just slightly, but then his gaze is falling to johnny's lap and his expression is immediately morphing into one of disgust. “oh dude, i thought i said put your dick away,” he tuts, before stepping over him and jumping onto his bed and johnny? he hates his life.


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while owo, sorry

youngho has always believed in the idea that something usually gets worse before it gets better. he learns pretty quickly that this does not apply to this  _ crush _ he has on jaehyun. 

no, in fact it’s more of a ‘it gets worse before it gets worse some more’ kind of situation. 

like, his infatuation has kind of been a shit show for the past couple months now but over the past week it’s spiralled even further and honestly, johnny feels bad just  _ looking _ in jaehyun’s direction knowing the shit he has dreamt about over the past couple of nights. since last week, when jaehyun had fucked himself in the meeting room, johnny’s mind has been unable to focus on anything other than just thinking about fucking jaehyun in there himself. and on the breakfast bar downstairs. and the big armchair in the living room. and every single bathroom in the pack house. 

long and short of it is, johnny can’t stop thinking about fucking jaehyun. 

and sure, yeah, he’d been thinking about that before, but the difference is now that he’s seemingly lost the ability to control himself and the scent that he gives off, meaning that everyone in their house can easily get a whiff of how desperately he wants to bed jaehyun. 

well, everyone but jaehyun himself it seems. 

his behaviour around johnny hasn’t even changed in the slightest. whilst ten and yuta don’t bother hiding their knowing expressions when he enters a room, jaehyun has no visible reaction at all, simply smiling at johnny like it’s a normal day and it’s off putting to say the least. 

because surely jaehyun can’t be this oblivious. right?

wrong, actually as johnny finds out one afternoon when taeil corners him in the kitchen. 

“hey, can we uh- can we talk?” he asks as johnny makes himself a bowl of cereal, and the pained expression on the elders face tells johnny that this is  _ not  _ gonna be a fun conversation. still, he understands how the pack hierarchy works and if taeil wants to talk to him, then that’s what’s gonna happen, so he says yes and leans back against the kitchen counter, waiting for taeil to speak. 

it takes him a little second to start, and the hesitation is enough to have nerves jittering through his body, though, as soon as taeil does actually speak, johnny wishes they could automatically go back to the stilted silence. 

“okay so, recently your scent has- um, well it’s been a little strong, and it’s starting to mess with some of the younger wolves we have in the house. xiao jun’s even gone into rut because of the pheromones you’re giving off so i’d-” taeil cuts himself off, pausing to look at the ground and johnny can feel the shame burning high on his cheeks. the elder takes a deep breath and then he continues, “so i’d appreciate it if either you uh- take care of yourself more often, or please, let jaehyun know what you’re feeling, because he’s so oblivious to all of this it’s painful.  _ incredibly _ painful.”

johnny can’t find the courage to say anything back, too embarrassed to do anything but smile weakly and nod because taeil, head of the pack, really just told him he needs to jerk off more. 

he must be as red as a tomato at this point, but taeil doesn’t mention it, instead just nodding back and then quickly retreating out of the kitchen, leaving johnny alone with his bowl of cereal. 

he doesn’t know how long he stays there, leant against the counter with his mind swirling, thinking about how jaehyun really is unaware of the disgustingly big crush johnny has on him. it seems impossible, implausible, because johnny has always assumed he’s been pretty obvious about his feelings around the younger boy. and, well, if the feelings themselves don’t cut it, his scent has certainly been enough to let the rest of the house what’s going on. 

and johnny really doesn’t want to dwell on that thought. 

so he pushes himself off the counter, leaves his now soggy bowl of cereal in the sink and goes off to find jaehyun, a weird sense of determination flowing through him. (it’s mostly fuelled by the possibility that jaehyun might actually wanna fuck him).

his resolve all but crumbles however, when he catches jaehyun’s scent on the third floor and johnny is left standing outside his bedroom door, hand raised ready knock, but instead just hovering inches away from the wood. 

sure jaehyun is oblivious to this, but that doesn’t necessarily mean his reaction is going to be good. what if he’s disgusted? or even worse, what if he already has his mate and then johnny’s going to be left imprinted on a taken man. oh god, johnny didn’t even consider the possibility of jaehyun being taken, purely because of the lack of a foreign scent clinging to him but he could be dating a beta. or a human. oh god, oh god, oh-

“johnny, what are you doing,” a voice asks from behind him and johnny turns slowly, hand still held in the air. 

dongyoung is staring at him, brow furrowed and johnny feels himself shrinking under the youngers gaze. dongyoung hasn’t been in the pack very long, but despite that, and the fact that he’s younger, the sense of authority he holds around himself is intimidating to say the least and it had had taeil granting him a higher rank relatively soon after his join. 

“i’m uh- i was just…” 

“ah, taeil spoke to you i’m guessing,” dongyoung says back and johnny feels a renewed wave of embarrassment flooding through him. “was he awkward about it? i bet he was awkward,” dongyoung asks, laughing. “he was begging me to talk to you about it but i think as our _alpha_ he holds the responsibility, you know? plus the idea of him basically tell you to get your shit together and fuck jaehyun was just too good to pass on.”

johnny’s eyes blow wide at his words, and he turns in horror back to jaehyun’s door, fully expecting the younger to burst out and ask ‘ _ what the fuck? _ ’, but that doesn’t happen and instead dongyoung just laughs at him some more. 

“he’s not in there dumbass.”

“b-but i smelt him up here,” johnny says back, still looking between dongyoung and the door. dongyoung just keeps laughing. 

“well, yeah, he was in there earlier, but he went into the back woods maybe a half hour ago with kun and taeyong to help train the kids.” dongyoung’s still laughing, clearly heavily amused by the whole situation and johnny really wishes the ground could just swallow him whole right now. like, he’s never normally this flustered about any other person, normally he’d take romancing someone in his stride, but god, jaehyun really fucks him up. 

“i’m going back out there now, i could tell jaehyun to come to your room when they’re finished if you want?” dongyoung asks, and whilst the mirth is still clear as day in his expression, there’s also something soft there. something warm. 

johnny nods. “yeah, yeah that’d be helpful. thank you.”

dongyoung smiles back at him, patting johnny on the shoulder as he walks past. 

johnny lingers a little longer, mostly because the smell emanating from jaehyun’s room is incredibly calming, and then he heads back to his room, figuring he can pass the time until jaehyun gets back by cleaning up a little.


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the furry half of me is loving writing this fic wow i cant wait to add in the knotting :)

unsurprisingly, johnny doesn’t get very far with his plans to clean his room, and instead he ends up falling asleep, leg hanging off the bed and face pressed against his pillow. he doesn’t dream, or at least he doesn’t think he does, and he wakes up only when he registers the sound of his door creaking open. 

“hyung? hyung are you awake?” jaehyun calls out and his voice is so soft it makes johnny feel warm. 

he hums, blinking up at the younger sleepily and jaehyun smiles, steps into johnny’s room and closes the door behind him. “dongyoung said you wanted to talk to me about something,” he says, but johnny’s brain is still hazy from sleep, still working towards consciousness and so he doesn’t answer. just hums again. 

jaehyun moves to sit down at the end of his bed, and he shuffles up a little when johnny rolls over to give him more space. he’s close enough to run his fingers through johnny’s hair, trying to smooth it down and he huffs out a laugh when johnny practically purrs at the contact, leaning into his touch. 

“you’re like a big cat hyung, not a wolf at all,” jaehyun says, voice still just as soft as before. “i can come back later if you want-”

“no, don’t go,” johnny whines. he circles jaehyun’s wrist with his hand, trying to keep him close. “i just gotta- lemme just wake up a little bit and then we can talk.”

jaehyun nods, and he keeps his hand moving through johnny’s hair as the elder tries to shake off his drowsiness. it’s cute, watching as he rubs at his eyes and jaehyun really can’t wipe the soft smile off his face as johnny pulls himself up so he’s sat leaning against the wall. he’s suitably adorable, ruffled from sleep and still a little hazy but he smiles back at jaehyun when the younger catches his gaze. 

“so what did you want to talk about hyung?” jaehyun asks, twisting a little to sit cross legged, and johnny, more aware than before, curses himself for letting his eyes fall momentarily to jaehyun’s thighs. 

“it’s kind of embarrassing,” johnny mumbles. 

“that’s okay, i won’t tell anyone else,” jaehyun says, his tone serious and johnny can’t hold back his laughter. 

“it’s a bit too late for that,” he says and he doesn’t miss the way jaehyun’s head tilts slightly in confusion, letting out a slight little ‘huh’. “god, okay, promise you won’t laugh at this, or find it gross or anything.” 

“i promise hyung,” jaehyun replies. he sticks out his pinky too and johnny stares at it for a solid couple of seconds before realising what he’s supposed to do, and wrapping his own pinky around jaehyun’s. “so come on, what is it?”

johnny takes in a deep breath, hands fidgeting in his lap and then he stutters out, “so i’m kinda, maybe imprinted on you?” it comes out as more of a question than a statement, and johnny can’t bring himself to look up at jaehyun. instead he just carries on. “and like, i really like you, and apparently it’s getting out of control because taeil told me that i needed to speak to you because my scent is kind of…  _ overbearing _ whenever i start uh- when i think about you. wow, okay, that all sounds worse when i say it outloud.”

a moment of silence passes between the two of them, and johnny is surprised to see jaehyun staring at him almost slack jawed when he finally brings himself to look at the younger. 

“you imprinted on me?” he ask, eyebrows raised and johnny feels himself flush. 

“i didn’t realise i’d done it at first, but i’m uh- i’m sensitive to almost everything you do and when yuta said i’d imprinted it made a lot of sense, no matter how much i denied it.”

“you imprinted on me,” jaehyun repeats, this time more to himself than johnny and johnny feels instant regret for sharing his feelings. 

“look, jaehyun, we can just pretend this conversation never happened right? you don’t need to worry about it okay? i don’t mind for-”

“you imprinted on me asshole,” jaehyun interrupts and johnny stills, eyes blowing wide. he didn’t expect jaehyun to react this badly. “i can’t believe you fucking imprinted on me and i didn’t even know you liked me back. god johnny.”

“like you back?” johnny starts, but he doesn’t get the chance to say anything more because jaehyun’s crawling over, hands resting on johnny’s shoulders as he sits himself right on johnny’s lap. he’s got a determined look on his face and johnny understands why a second later when suddenly jaehyun’s face is much closer to his than before, and then there are lips pressing against his own. 

he’s still frozen in place, eyes still wide because really what the fuck is happening? jung jaehyun is kissing him? 

it seems jaehyun misreads johnny’s shock as something bad though, because only a few seconds later he’s pulling back, brow furrowed as he stares at johnny. “i didn’t misunderstand all of this, did i? you did just confess didn’t you?” jaehyun asks and johnny splutters, blush deepening as he nods and jaehyun gives him a beaming smile. “so i’m allowed to kiss you, right?”

he sounds so sweet,  _ looks _ so sweet right now and johnny lets out a shaky breath as his hands come to rest on jaehyun’s hips. “please,” he begs. it’s all he can get out, but it’s enough for jaehyun, who leans back in almost immediately. 

second time round, it’s much smoother. they exchange soft kisses, chaste but meaningful, and johnny feels his breath catch in his throat when one of jaehyun’s hands cups his cheek, the other coming to rest at his nape. it feels so fucking good to finally have jaehyun’s hands on him, after months and months of dreaming about it and he holds jaehyun’s waist a little tighter as he moves to deepen the kiss, his tongue swiping across jaehyun’s lower lip. 

“god, you’re good at this,” jaehyun huffs against johnny’s lips and then he’s opening wide, humming deep when johnny’s tongue slides against his own. 

the chasteness from before is gone now, replaced with urgency. johnny can feel the desperation seeping in at the edges, can feel his hands shaking as they push under jaehyun’s shirt and the way his breath hitches from the way jaehyun’s thumb is stroking his cheekbone so, so gently.

it’s so much and too little all at once and johnny is overwhelmed. 

he pulls back, if only to catch his breath, and gather himself a little, and he whimpers when jaehyun presses their foreheads together. “i’ve wanted this for so long, so so long,” he blurts out. his voice is a little deeper than usual, breathing heavy, and johnny tries not to think about how he’s the reason for that. “i imprinted on you not even a month after moving in here, but you always smell so strongly of something that i didn’t recognise, i assumed you already had a mate.”

“oh my god jaehyun, that smell. it’s arousal. because of you,” johnny chokes out, half torn between laughing and crying right now. “that’s why taeil had to speak to me, because everytime i even catch a whiff of your scent i can stop myself from thinking some really, non pg thoughts about you.”

that has jaehyun laughing, his whole body shaking from it and johnny knows he should feel ashamed, or at least embarrassed but jaehyun’s still sat in his lap, still cupping johnny’s cheek and all he feels is warm. 

“i always thought you knew, but you were just trying to ignore it,” johnny adds on and jaehyun huffs, affronted. 

“johnny, hyung, if i knew you wanted to bone me from the very start i would’ve already jumped you. like god, your smell, it’s so enticing,” he hums, and then, as if to prove his point, he noses his way down johnny’s neck until he reaches where his scent is the strongest and then he breathes in, deep. his grip on the back of johnny’s neck tightens and johnny feels his mouth go dry, his arousal spiking massively. 

it only gets worse when jaehyun’s tongue laps at the base of his neck, at the spot where a bond mark should go and johnny whimpers again, head tilting to the side to give jaehyun better access. jaehyun hums in appreciation at that and then he’s licking a long stripe up johnny’s neck, stopping just under his ear, and then moving back down, nipping at his neck lightly. 

at this point, jaehyun’s hips are bound to bruise from how tightly johnny is holding him, but the younger seems to have no problems with that.he’s way more interested with marking up johnny’s neck it seems, his teeth biting at the base of his neck again and again, leaving a trail of marks in their wake. 

“jaehyun, ‘s so good,” he groans, pulling jaehyun even closer against him and the younger moans against his neck when their crotches push against each other. “holy fucking fuck.”

“you’re so hot hyung,” jaehyun mumbles against his neck, before pulling away. 

his breath catches when he looks at johnny’s face again, as he takes in his glossy eyes, the thin sheen of sweat across his forehead and the way his lips are parted so, so invitingly. “so fucking hot,” he says again, just for emphasis and then he’s leaning in for another kiss. 

the desperation has fully taken over now, and johnny doesn’t even waste a second before he’s licking his way into jaehyun’s mouth, hands pushing jaehyun’s tshirt up his back and hips grinding up against him. in retaliation, jaehyun’s hands come back up to johnny’s hair, and he smirks when he tugs at it experimentally and johnny moans into his mouth, hips bucking again. 

“mmm do you like that hyung?” jaehyun asks, fully with the intention of teasing but he feels the air get knocked from his chest when johnny replies simply with:

“i just like you, jaehyunnie.”

he can’t say anything back, can’t do anything and johnny uses his surprise to his advantage, rising up and pushing him down against the bed before crawling over him. he chokes when johnny’s thigh presses between his own, and then johnny starts grinding against him properly. 

it’s so much easier like this, lying down, and it feels so good that jaehyun can’t bring himself to do anything other than just lie there and let johnny get him off. johnny seems content with that too, taking his turn to mark up jaehyun’s neck as he rolls their hips together and honestly, jaehyun couldn’t even care that he’s about to come in his jeans like some hormonal teenager because… well he’s a hormonal young adult and shit like this is still kind of expected of him. 

johnny’s thigh is rubbing against him so good, johnny’s own dick pressing against jaehyun’s abdomen with every thrust and with the way johnny’s mouth is working at his neck, he barely makes it another five minutes before he’s coming, back arching as best it can with johnny looming over him, and his hands pawing at johnny’s arms, holding on tightly if only to ground him. 

at the smell of jaehyun’s come, johnny’s nose flares, and then he’s pulling away from jaehyun’s neck, sitting on his haunches with an almost frantic look in his eyes. “can i come on you? on your stomach. can i? please,” he asks, practically begging and the groan he lets out when jaehyun says ‘yes, god yes’ is pornographic. 

he makes quick work of pulling his joggers down, and as he jerks himself off with one hands, he uses the other to ruck jaehyun’s shirt up his chest, so that it’s gathered under his armpits. jaehyun can’t tear his eyes away from johnny’s dick, and the way his hand is moving over it so frantically. he just stares and stares, until johnny finally comes, shooting across jaehyun’s stomach and chest and jaehyun’s head falls back against the sheets in bliss. 

it’s such a good feeling, to be wearing his partners come and when johnny’s starts rubbing it against his skin, jaehyun feels his dick twitch, a hot wave of arousal passing through him. johnny’s scenting him. unofficially claiming him, and god that’s fucking hot. 

johnny’s hand doesn’t stop moving, rubbing, until he’s content that jaehyun is suitably smothered in his scent, and then he sits back on his haunches again, chest heaving with every breath he takes. he’s overwhelmed with a sense of bliss, contentment. it feels so good to be sat, looking down at jaehyun and knowing that every wolf that smells him is going to know that he belongs to johnny. 

“me too,” jaehyun says, after a moment has passed. “i wanna scent you too. you’re mine too, you know.”

“yes, god yes,” johnny gasps and then he’s helping jaehyun unbuckle his belt, tucking his jeans down just enough for jaehyun to get a hand on his dick. 

and it should be gross, watching jaehyun run his fingers through the come covering his dick, and the front of his boxers, but as jaehyun rubs it against his stomach, just as johnny had done to him, all johnny can think about is how much he really fucking likes jaehyun. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't post a lot bc im working so much btu if ur interest my nsfw wtw is @lewdnct


End file.
